


Double Dribble

by klppens



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 3x13 theory, M/M, This is Bad, like really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klppens/pseuds/klppens
Summary: Where Tj asks Cyrus to participate in costume day with him, but Cyrus initially says no.3x13 theory kinda :)





	Double Dribble

"Hey, Cyrus!"

The called boy turned around slightly as he walked, seeing his friend Tj jogging up to him, "Hey!"

"Whatcha got going on for costume day?" 

"Costume day?" Cyrus asked. His friends question was abrupt and he far from expected it. "You don't strike me as a costume day guy."

Tj furrowed his eyebrows long enough that Cyrus almost didn't catch it, his quick confusion turning into a smile and a nod. "Well, I was thinking about it," Tj shrugged as they walked, "What if we did a costume together?"

"You wanna do a costume with me?" Cyrus slowed his walking and the boys were stopped, facing each other.

"Yeah! Why not?"

Cyrus looked around, to anywhere that wasn't Tj. On one hand, Cyrus could say no and stick to his friends. Andi, Buffy and him always did some sort of group costume for these dress up days or Halloween, and he knew Andi would be the most upset. She always went above and beyond when planning their costumes and he knew she'd be upset if she found out that her best friend agreed to dressing up with someone he barley knew compared to her.

On the other hand, Cyrus thought of saying yes and facing death in the form of Andi's wrath straight on. So as his options cluttered his head, Cyrus barley had time to think, and before he knew it he was agreeing to the new plans.

"Sure! What are we gonna dress up as?" Cyrus finally looked up to his taller friend.

"Well," Tj said as we started walking again, Cyrus by his side. "I was thinking of maybe cookies and milk, lemon and lime, salt and pepper...”

Cyrus laughed at the options, "I'm guessing you didn't think too hard?"

"Hey," Tj playfully shoved his friend with a pout. "I'll have you know, I put a lot of effort into those ideas."

"Sure you did," the younger boy rolled his eyes. He looked to his left to see Tj already smiling down at him; he smiled back. His voice became softer, "Salt and pepper sounds good."

Tj looked away and walked forward, "Cool! Wannabe salt or pepper, then?"

"Salt. Are we buying costumes?"

"I was think we could DIY it, you know, like get plain white and black outfits. Maybe iron an S or P on the shirt."

"Wow, we're really going all out, aren't we?" Cyrus teased. 

Tj just laughed and pointed to the other side of the street, "This is where I cross. See you friday?"

Tj stopped at the intersection, waiting for the cars to slow. Cyrus walked past him and smiled, "See you then, Pep." 

——

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Cyrus paced back and forth his living room, an amused Buffy watching his every move.

He stopped for a second, his head in his hands, "Are you done yet?"

"No!" The boy exaggerated a sigh and fell down on his couch. "This is it, the day I die."

"Cyrus! Can you just tell me what's wrong already?" Buffy had sat there for twenty minutes without any answers. Her amusement mixed with annoyance was easy to spot and she wanted nothing more to know what was wrong with Cyrus.

"No, I'll never tell you. It's too embarrassing!" 

"I doubt it's that bad, Cy!"

"Fine," Cyrus sat up from his position on the couch. "You can't hate me, though. Or tell Andi."

"I can't tell Andi? Why not?" Buffy began to be more worried than anything.

"You just, can't. Not yet, okay?" Cyrus said slowly as his friend made her way closer to him in the couch they were sharing.

She was almost on the edge of her seat, "Fine! Just tell me, please."

Cyrus let out a deep sigh and shut his eyes before letting the words quickly fall from his mouth, "I kind of told Tj I would do a costume with him for costume day."

The girls response was nothing but silence, worrying Cyrus to the point he had to slowly open his eyes once again. He was met with wide eyes and an open mouth staring at him, "Say something! Anything!"

Buffy blinked for what had to have been the first time since he spilled the secret. "Okay," she nodded as she regained conscience.

"Okay?" The boy questioned. "Come on, say something else!" 

"Well," She started, "Are you gonna do the costume with him?"

Cyrus connected his eyebrows. He had been overthinking what Andi would say to him, rather than what he would actually do. His thoughts had been full of letting Andi down and not doing the costume with her, not of the option of telling Tj he couldn't dress up with him.

"Honestly, I don't know," Cyrus sighed, leaning into his couch.

Buffy simply just nodded, "I'm not gonna tell you what to do Cyrus. Think about it over night, okay? I have to go."

Buffy abruptly stood up from her position on the couch, Cyrus quickly behind her. "You can't just leave like that, Buffy! I'm having a very serious crisis, you know?"

The girl shook her head with an eye roll, walking down the hall to the front door. She turned around and put her hand on his shoulder, "It'll be okay, Cy. Just, don't over think it, yeah?"

His shoulders dropped and he nodded, "Yeah." 

"Good," Buffy smiled. "I'll see you at school?"

Cyrus nodded once again as Buffy opened the door. One step out and she turned around, giving her friend one last smile before he shut the door closed.

——

"Cyrus!"

The boy turned around to see Buffy walking up to him. "Hey!"

"So," She dragged out as she slowed down to his walking pace.

"So?" Cyrus avoided the conversation he knew that was practically inevitable. 

"Come on, you can tell me! Are you doing the costume with Tj or us?" Buffy begged him to tell her his thoughts.

"Well, do you think Andi would still be my friend if I bail on Rushmore?" Cyrus bumped into his friend with a worried look.

"Quick answer? No."

The boy threw his hands in the air in front of him, "Buffy! You're supposed to make me feel better about all of this."

"So what you're saying is," Buffy stopped for a second and grinned. "You're doing the costume with Tj?"

Buffy took Cyrus’ silence as a yes and threw her arms around him in excitement. He said in shock, "Woah! I didn't know you would be this happy. I'm single handedly ruining The Good Hair Crew."

Buffy moved off of her friend and rolled her eyes, continuing to tease him, "I mean, someone had to do it."

It was Cyrus' turn to playfully shove the girl, the two friends laughing together as they walked into the school. The first thing they saw walking towards the entrance was their best friends Jonah and Andi, the latter showing the boy something. 

"Hey guys! Whatcha up too?" Buffy asked as they approached the pair.

"I was just showing Jonah the plans for the costume," Andi waved a piece of paper around. It was full of detail and ideas, all of which made Cyrus feel even more guilty. "I'm so excited for this, you have no clue! Do you know how many ideas we couldn't go through with just because we only had three people? You're seriously a life saver, Jonah," Andi's smile grew with every word.

Cyrus couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable at the knowing look Buffy gave him. "It's great Andi! I cant wait for tomorrow," Cyrus said nervously.

Buffy just rolled her eyes and excused herself and Cyrus from the other two, who just waved goodbye. She walked away with her arm around the boy, letting him know he was in even more trouble than before.

The trouble grew even more when Cyrus spotted Tj at his locker. Buffy seemed to notice this and try to direct them anywhere else, but Cyrus let go of her and insisted on going to his friend, "I'll be fine, Buffy. I'll see you in English, okay?"

The girl reluctantly nodded and walked away, just as Tj noticed Cyrus was standing down the hall. Tj smiled and waved to him, receiving a sadder wave in return.

The boys walked to each other in unison, meeting almost in the middle, "Hey, hows my favorite salt shaker doing?" Tj grinned.

When given a less-than enthused look as a response, Tj's smile immediately turned around into a frown of confusion, "Is everything okay?" 

Cyrus regained some composure, "Yeah it's just," he gulped out of nervousness. "I can't do the costume with you tomorrow."

"Oh," Tj's face fell completely. The sad look on his face made Cyrus' heart shatter and all he wanted was for all of his friends to be happy.

"I'm really sorry Tj it's just-"

"No, don't worry about it," The older boy forced a small smile onto his face. "It's fine, I promise."

"Are you sure? I really do feel bad," Cyrus pleaded.

"It's okay, Cyrus, I get it," Tj sighed and glanced behind him, the population of students in the halls lowering. "I gotta go to class but, I'll see you later."

With that, Tj was turning around and pacing down the hallways. Cyrus was stood still and alone in a frozen shock of mixed emotions. 

——

"Guys? Why isn't Jonah answering his phone?" Andi asked as she walked up and down her old room in Cece’s house.

"I don't know, Andi," Buffy rolled her eyes. "Just like I didn't know the first fifty times you asked."

Andi stopped her movements and sighed in front of her friend, "This is serious! The one time we had a perfect costume, it gets ruined! I knew he wasn’t going to do it."

Because Andi looked as if she was on the verge of tears, Buffy stood up and put her hands on her friends shoulders, "It's gonna be okay, you still have me and Cyrus, right Cy?"

The two girls smiled at each other and looked over to their friend, seeing the boy rapidly refreshing something on his phone, "Right Cy?" Buffy said loudly and with more force.

"Uh," Cyrus locked his phone and gave his friends his attention. "Of course!"

"You have no idea what I said, do you?" Buffy said with a hint of frustration, receiving a shrug and nod as an answer.

"Thank you guys," Andi said sincerely. "It means a lot that you guys came. These past few days have been awful."

Cyrus checked his phone one more time before standing up from Andi's bed and walking over to her, "I know it's been hard finding out about the wedding and it feels like everything's gone wrong with the costume, but you made it through the week. We'll always be here for you." 

As Andi smiled and embraced the boy in her arms, she also let out a sigh, "Hey Cyrus?"

"Mhm?"

She let go of him, "Look, it's okay if you don't want to do the costume."

"What? Why would you say that?" Cyrus furrowed his eyebrows with genuine confusion.

The girl sighed once again. Cyrus looked between her and Buffy, who seemed to look guilty. “I know you wanted to do a costume with Tj.”

Cyrus’ eyes widened, “What are you talking about?”

“Cyrus, I told her,” Buffy stepped in. “I know you probably didn’t want me too, but I also knew how much you wanted to dress up with him.”

The boy looked defeated, “I am so sorry Andi. I was just caught up in the moment and said yes, but I told him no! I promise, I would never ditch your plans, his-“

“Cyrus!” Andi cut him off with laughter, “It’s okay, really. Go do the costume with him.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

His face brightened with a smile as he looked between his best friends, who both nodded to him. His heart sunk once when he realized something, “I don’t have the costume!”

“Lucky for you,” Buffy rummaged through a bag. “Andi made you a shirt! And I packed the rest.”

“You really did that for me?” 

Andi shrugged it off like it was nothing, even though she probably felt like the best friend in the world. Cyrus said a million thank yous as the friends shared a quick group hug. As they separated, Cyrus grabbed his phone to text Tj.

cyrus: hey! last minute change, i can do the costume! you still in?

Before waiting for a reply, he noticed the time before school becoming shorter and he quickly took the clothing from Buffy’s hands and into his own. He rushed through the hall and into the bathroom, putting his clothes on as fast as possible. He smiled at his reflection and his fresh white outfit with a big “S” right in the middle of the shirt Andi made for him.

Cyrus jogged back into Andi’s old room and showed off his outfit with pride. The girls both excessively complemented him and cheered him on as they packed up their school things and ran down the stairs, minutes after Bowie had arrived to drive them to school. 

“Hey,” Bowie dragged the word out with confusion written all over his face. “What happened to Rushmore?”

Andi looked back to her friends from the front seat and shrugged, “Just decided that it wasn’t going to work out.”

The three best friends all shared smiles and laughs on the ride to school before they were dropped off a block away from the entrance. “Okay guys, I’m gonna go find Tj. Thank you so much again, I owe you.”

Buffy shook her hand on his shoulder, “We’ll talk about that later, maybe over baby taters?”

Knowing what she was implying, Cyrus rolled his eyes and nodded. They continued to walk together until they were closer to the school, all of them stopping their laughter when they spotted the very boy Cyrus was looking for. 

Cyrus grew confused when seeing a white shirt on Tj, and thought of the possibility that he switched up the costume, and he was supposed to be pepper. He shook his head at that, knowing it was wrong and checked his text messages, realizing for the first time that Tj never responded.

It was when the three friends noticed a girl leaning against the outside walls, twirling her hair with her ankles crossed when they noticed something was up. And when they were both easily visible enough to see the word “Dribble,” stamped onto their matching white shirts, Cyrus’ heart sunk to the bottom of his chest.

Buffy let out an angry sigh and small laugh, “Kira.” And when Cyrus looked up to her, she was already shaking her head, “Double dribble.”


End file.
